


Depois das Trevas

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Enquanto seus companheiros de bronze retomavam suas vidas, Ikki passava todo o tempo remoendo certas ideias...História escrita para o Desafio RCR 2017, um desafio promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics.





	Depois das Trevas

Ultimamente Ikki vinha frequentando demais a capelinha anexa ao orfanato. Nunca em horário de missa, era verdade. Aparecia sempre depois da celebração e ficava lá sozinho, na companhia das imagens sacras, daquele Jesus crucificado, e da luz bruxuleante das velas. Às vezes ficava sentado, em outras, ajoelhado como se rezasse.

A cena repetia-se vários dias por semana e Mino começava a se perguntar o que se passava com o rapaz. Não se tratava de religião, afinal, se fosse o caso, ele frequentaria a missa, conversaria com o padre. Ele só entrava na igreja, sentava e ficava lá por várias horas e ela duvidava muito que ele estivesse rezando. Intrigada, resolveu sondar Shun quando ele apareceu para buscar o irmão.

– O Ikki está meio perdido – explicou o rapaz, com claro pesar em sua voz, e deu um longo suspiro. – Bom, todos nós ficamos um pouco depois de tudo que passamos e cada um vem se recuperando a seu tempo. Para alguns é mais fácil... Shiryu e Seiya estão indo melhor nesse sentido porque podem contar com o amor de suas namoradas – ele completou, referindo-se aos relacionamentos que os dois assumiram com Shunrei e Saori respectivamente.

Mino sentiu a face esquentar. Fazia de tudo para não lembrar que Seiya estava namorando a senhorita Kido.

Quando Seiya voltou da Grécia, ainda se recuperando dos muitos ferimentos sofridos na batalha contra Hades, ela passou a visitá-lo várias vezes por dia. A senhorita Kido estava sempre lá e claramente havia algo acontecendo entre os dois, mesmo assim, Mino mantinha uma pequena dose de esperança. Até que, em uma dessas visitas, flagrou os dois no momento em que trocavam um beijo. Foi como levar um soco na boca do estômago, mas Mino disfarçou e continuou a visita com dignidade. Só desabou no choro quando pôs os pés fora da mansão Kido. Ainda visitou Seiya mais uma ou duas vezes, até perceber que com isso só estava conseguindo se magoar. Precisava se afastar e foi o que fez. Procurava não pensar nos dois, mas sempre havia alguém que a lembrava.

– Mas nós dois... – Shun continuou a falar. – Nós só temos um ao outro. Acho que se não fosse por mim, Ikki teria preferido morrer.

– Bom, todos nós, em algum momento da vida, temos alguma dor que parece não ter fim – Mino disse. – Só precisamos acreditar que vai passar mesmo que tudo ao redor grite que não vai. Talvez seu irmão só precise acreditar.

– É, talvez... – ele murmurou em resposta.

– Eu tenho que entrar agora. Espero que vocês consigam se ajudar de alguma forma.

Shun sorriu e ficou observando-a voltar ao orfanato. Uma ideia que ele considerou boba passou pela sua mente. Talvez Mino fosse a solução. Talvez ela pudesse ajudar Ikki a se curar...

– Não... nunca daria certo – murmurou consigo, tentando afastar essa ideia, e dirigiu-se à capela.

 

Dentro da igreja, Ikki estava de joelhos, remoendo algo que o atormentava havia semanas. Só quando voltou do Inferno foi que se deu conta do quão perto esteve de rever Esmeralda.

Depois de cumprir sua missão com seus amigos, ele queria ter ficado no inferno. Não desejava ter sido trazido de volta por Athena. Queria ficar e procurar por Esmeralda. Ela era uma alma boa, inocente, só podia estar nos Elíseos. Tinha certeza que ela estava lá. Era só procurar. E teria a eternidade para isso.

Mortificava-se por não ter ficado e agora não havia meio de voltar vivo outra vez. Teria que morrer, mas quanto tempo levaria para ter uma morte natural? E com absoluta certeza não iria para os Elísios… Não era uma boa pessoa como ela era. Se acaso resolvesse suicidar-se ia parar no vale dos suicidas… Conseguiria sair de lá e chegar aos Elísios? Ir vivo era mais garantido, mas como, se a abertura no castelo Heinstein ruiu?

Começou a ruminar esses pensamentos ainda no hospital, logo que recobrou a consciência. Mais tarde, já na mansão Kido, onde ele e Shun estavam morando, passou a pensar em um jeito de voltar. Sempre procurava algum lugar quieto no imenso jardim, longe de pessoas e de suas bocas que falavam sem parar coisas que ele não fazia questão de entender. Por fim, passou a frequentar a igrejinha do orfanato. Não que acreditasse em Deus, mas Esmeralda acreditava. E se ela estivesse certa? Se a fé pudesse ajudar? Como era que ela dizia? Que a fé remove montanhas? E se fosse verdade? O que eles tinham na batalha, aquela confiança, aquela certeza de que podiam vencer não podia ser chamada de fé?

– Estou preocupado com você – Shun disse, sentando-se ao lado de Ikki.

– Pois não fique – Ikki respondeu secamente. – Eu estou bem.

– Mesmo assim me preocupe. Você não é de frequentar igreja, agora vem quase todos os dias...

– Já disse para não se preocupar. Veio aqui só por isso? Para fiscalizar o que eu faço? Acho melhor parar. Não gosto de ninguém na minha cola.

– Não foi por isso. Vim aqui porque Shiryu nos convidou para jantar na casa nova dele. Você vai comigo?

– É, eu vou – Ikki assentiu, para surpresa de Shun. Normalmente, ele recusava esse tipo de convite porém sentiu vontade de ver como Shiryu estava morando agora que saiu da mansão Kido.

– Então vamos! – chamou Shun e Ikki o acompanhou.

Seguiram a pé para a casa de Shiryu, que não ficava muito longe dali. Depois do fim da guerra contra Hades, Shiryu acabou ficando em Tóquio, uma vez que precisava se tratar dos ferimentos sofridos. Logo mandou buscar Shunrei, com quem finalmente assumiu o namoro. A princípio, os dois ficaram na mansão Kido, mas Shiryu decidiu comprar uma casinha nos arredores de Tóquio, a qual os irmãos conheceriam em poucos minutos.

“O que quer que ele esteja fazendo na igreja, está dando certo”, pensava Shun enquanto caminhava com Ikki. “Ele aceitar vir comigo é quase um milagre.”

O irmão mais novo ainda tentou puxar assunto algumas vezes, mas Ikki respondeu com monossílabos e ele acabou desistindo. Após alguns minutos de caminhada quase silenciosa, chegaram à casa localizada numa rua tranquila, com um belo espaço ao redor que, Shun sabia, em breve o casal transformaria num jardim.

– Parece um bom lugar para viver – Ikki disse, pensando que Shiryu tinha feito a coisa certa ao sair da mansão Kido.

– Acho que somos os primeiros a chegar – Shun disse, e tocou a campainha.

O casal veio atendê-los e os recebeu alegremente.

– Ikki, que surpresa! – exclamou Shiryu. – Jurava que você não vinha. Entrem, entrem. Somos só nós. O Seiya avisou que não está muito bem hoje.

Ikki sabia que ouviria comentários do tipo, então estava preparado. Forçou um sorriso, embora seu coração estivesse doendo. E doía porque invejava Shiryu. Queria muito viver poder viver algo assim com sua Esmeralda. Queria uma casa como essa para morar com ela, onde formariam uma família cheia de filhos como Shiryu e Shunrei certamente vão fazer. Infelizmente, não era possível e isso reforçava a ideia de voltar ao inferno. Orfeu ficou com Eurídice, ele também poderia ficar com Esmeralda. Não teriam uma casa assim, nem filhos, mas estariam juntos.

Reparou que Shiryu ainda andava com dificuldade, apoiando-se em um cajado, e Shunrei e o acompanhava de perto, pronta para auxiliá-lo se ele precisasse.

– Sejam bem-vindos! – ela disse aos convidados, enquanto ajudava o marido. Assim que se acomodaram na sala, ela foi à cozinha e voltou com uma bandeja de bebidas.

– A casa é muito agradável, Shiryu – Shun disse, observando a sala, que já estava ganhando a cara dos dois com a mobília de estilo chinês, uma gravura antiga da cachoeira de Rozan na parede e uma foto dos dois com o Mestre Ancião.

– É sim – concordou o dono. – É pequena, mas o suficiente para nós dois. E tem bastante área ao redor. Futuramente, quando tivermos filhos, dá para fazer mais um ou dois quartos.

– Então já estão pensando nisso? – surpreendeu-se Shun.

– Sim, mas não é para agora, Shun. Daqui a alguns anos… 

Ikki mal ouvia o que eles falavam, pois seu pensamento estava longe, ainda ruminando a ideia de voltar ao Inferno. Só voltou a si quando um cheiro inebriante de comida invadiu suas narinas, fazendo seu estômago roncar. Às vezes passava tanto tempo na igreja que se esquecia de comer.

Shunrei trazia uma bandeja com _gyoza_ , espécie de pasteizinhos chineses recheados, que serviu com um molho caseiro de _shoyu_ e cebolinha.

Ikki devorou um, saboreando o tempero perfeito da carne do recheio, e sua barrigada roncou ainda mais alto.

– Muito bom esse negócio – ele disse, pegando mais alguns.

– Obrigada, Ikki – ela agradeceu e sentou-se ao lado de Shiryu, que pousou o braço no ombro dela de um jeito carinhosos e protetor.

– E vocês, quais são seus planos? – Shiryu perguntou, dirigindo-se aos dois irmãos. – Quer mesmo ser médico, Shun?

– Sim! – Shun respondeu, empolgado. – Estou estudando muito!

– Que bom, Shun! – comemorou Shiryu. – É bom ter uma meta, um propósito. Sei que você vai conseguir e em breve teremos um médico!

– Ainda vai demorar bastante, mas terão sim. Seus filhos que poderão aproveitar melhor do tio médico.

– E você, Ikki? – Shiryu instigou-o, já que estava calado.

– Eu? Eu ainda não sei... Tô pensando em sair por aí...  Tô meio cansado dessa monotonia… Sei lá, talvez eu compre uma moto e saia sem destino...

– Então faça isso – Shiryu disse. – Compre a moto. Vá passear por aí. Acho que o importante é não ficar parado remoendo tudo o que passamos. Temos que seguir adiante.

– É... – Ikki assentiu vagamente, pensando que não era exatamente isso que queria, que na verdade queria voltar no tempo e ficar no inferno.

– E, sinceramente, acho que vocês deviam sair da mansão – Shiryu prosseguiu. – Não há nada melhor do ter seu próprio cantinho. Não sei vocês, mas viver ali me oprimia. Eu estava sempre me policiando para não cometer nenhuma gafe, não me sentia à vontade, tinha aquele monte de empregados circulando, perguntando se precisamos de alguma coisa, além do Tatsumi, que não fazia questão de disfarçar que éramos um incômodo. Aquilo não era vida pra mim.

– O que ele quer dizer – Shunrei começou já rindo – é que não podia ficar sem camisa o tempo todo.

– É, isso mesmo – ele admitiu, rindo também. – Não podia ficar lá como fico na minha casa, entendem? Aqui fico à vontade.

– E eu confesso que queria voltar a fazer nossa própria comida – Shunrei disse –, limpar e arrumar a casa do meu jeito, plantar minha horta, minhas flores. Por isso estávamos ansiosos para vir logo pra cá.

– Eu sei – admitiu Shun. – Também andei pensando nisso.

– Dinheiro nós temos – Ikki disse. Também achava uma excelente ideia sair da casa de Saori, era o que queria fazer desde o começo, mas achava que Shun queria ficar porque era cômodo ter empregados. Se se comunicasse com ele melhor, saberia disso.

– É, recebemos a “indenização” da Fundação pelos “danos” sofridos – completou Shun. – E ainda estão nos pagando uma pensão.

– Que tal procurar um lugar, Shun?

– Acho ótimo! – ele assentiu, surpreso mas feliz por ver Ikki disposto a  mudanças. Por causa dele, o que era só uma vontade vaga agora virou uma decisão. Era só o tempo de achar um bom lugar.

 

\------------------------

 

 

Algumas semanas depois, os irmãos mudaram-se para um apartamento pequeno, mobiliado de forma simples, apenas com o necessário para os dois viverem. Cada um tinha seu quarto e Ikki logo transformou o dele num refúgio, do qual pouco saía. Interrompeu as visitas à igreja e passava a maior parte do tempo trancado no cômodo.

Shun pensava que sair da mansão, daria a ele a chance de interagir mais com a vizinhança, de conhecer pessoas novas, de ficar à vontade para trazer alguém para casa, entretanto, no final das contas, tinha sido pior. Ikki acabou isolando-se ainda mais, por isso Shun sempre procurava jeitos de fazê-lo sair de sua caverna urbana e contava com a ajuda de Shiryu para isso. O companheiro estava sempre procurando motivos para convidá-los a uma visita e dessa vez a desculpa era mostrar o pequeno lago artificial que construíra para criar carpas.

Desde cedo Shun tentava convencer Ikki a ir, mas ele negava com veemência. Antes de sair, resolveu tentar pela última vez.

– O Hyoga chegou da Sibéria hoje – Shun disse, diante da porta do quarto fechada. – Vai passar um tempo aqui e hoje vamos todos jantar lá no Shiryu. Você não vai mesmo?

– Eu não vou... – Ikki resmungou.

– Ah, vamos, Ikki! Vai ser legal! A Shunrei certamente vai servir um jantar delicioso. E se você não sair desse quarto, vai acabar criando mofo. Ou pior, criando raízes aí!  

– Está bem, eu vou – ele respondeu e levantou-se da cama, ignorando a tentativa de piadinha do irmão. Não queria mesmo ir, mas resolveu ceder e acompanhar Shun só para agradá-lo.

Vestiu uma camisa que pegou aleatoriamente no armário, passou a mão nos cabelos para penteá-los e abriu a porta.

– Como é que é o negócio, Shiryu resolveu mesmo criar carpas? – perguntou.

– É! Ele fez um tanque pequeno ao lado da casa e está criando os peixes.

– Criar peixe? Parece bem chato. É a cara do Shiryu uma coisa chata dessas.

Shun riu. Não esperava mesmo que Ikki gostasse da ideia, mas pelo menos serviu para tirá-lo de casa.

Os irmãos pegaram um táxi e quando chegaram na casa de Shiryu, Saori e Seiya já estavam lá. Pouco depois, Hyoga chegou trazendo Eiri, com quem parecia começar um romance, e Mino.

As duas moças eram convidadas de Shunrei, de quem tinham se aproximado bastante nos últimos tempos já que a chinesa costumava ir ao orfanato para ajudá-las com as crianças, as quais tinha cativado com seus docinhos caseiros e suas histórias das montanhas da China.

Mino cogitou não ir pois sabia que encontraria Seiya com a senhorita Kido, no maior climinha de começo de namoro. Acabou achando melhor enfrentar logo de uma vez, já que, fazendo parte do mesmo círculo de amigos, encontrá-los era inevitável. Preparou-se para ostentar seus melhores sorrisos e foi, embora estivesse se rasgando por dentro.

Como todos já estavam lá, Shiryu os chamou para mostrar o tanque. Era um laguinho artificial de pouca profundidade, cercado de pedras naturais, dando-lhe um ar natural, onde os peixes coloridos foram postos. Ainda eram pequenos, mas logo se desenvolveriam, ele explicou, e ficariam com a coloração mais definida.

Ikki não conseguiu conter um bocejo e nem a língua:

– Só você mesmo pra criar um bicho chato que não faz nada – ele disse.

– Você também não está fazendo nada e o Shun está te criando – Shiryu respondeu, rindo e arrancando risadas dos demais.

– Você está muito rebelde, Shiryu – Ikki disse, tentando não rir. – Tá aprendendo comigo?

– Parece que sim! Agora vamos entrar para o jantar.

Dentro de casa, Shunrei já havia posto a mesa e todos se serviram da deliciosa refeição preparada por ela. Depois de terminarem, ainda ficaram sentados, conversando, falando sobre seus planos para o futuro, exceto Ikki, que saiu com a desculpa de querer fumar, hábito que tinha adquirido nas últimas semanas, apesar dos muitos protestos de Shun.

A certa altura, já meio cansada de ver Saori e Seiya trocando carinhos e olhares, Mino também resolveu sair um pouco e foi olhar os peixes novamente. Imaginou que Ikki também estaria lá, mas talvez fosse bom conversar com ele.

– Parece que tivemos a mesma ideia – ela comentou quando se aproximou dele.

– Pois é... – ele respondeu, soltando a fumaça do cigarro.

– São bonitas, né?

– O quê?

– As carpas!

– Ah, são só peixes… Gosto mais de comer do que de olhar. Além do mais, eu não estava olhando realmente... Estava aqui só pensando...

– Entendo... Ainda bem que no dia a dia eu não tenho tempo suficiente para ficar só pensando...

– Não?

– Vai cuidar de vinte crianças para você ver se consegue pensar em alguma coisa! Mas é até bom, porque se fosse de outra forma, eu ficaria pensando umas besteiras sobre o passado.

– Às vezes, o passado é tudo que nos resta – ele falou, melancólico, soltando a fumaça outra vez.

– Como, se ele já foi? – ela retrucou. – O que temos é só o presente, Ikki. Admito, ainda não consegui me livrar de toda a tralha do passado.

Se tivesse conseguido, estaria lá dentro... Mas estou determinada a tentar. Você devia fazer isso também. O que ficou para trás, não pode ser trazido de volta.

– Será mesmo?

– É o que eu acho. Por isso estou de pé, lutando a cada dia. Eu não vou me entregar nunca!

– Hum... – Ikki murmurou.

Nunca tinha prestado atenção em Mino. Sempre a via de avental, trabalhando, mas agora, de cabelos soltos e usando um vestido florido, até que era bonita.

E nem tinha realmente conversado com ela, apenas trocavam umas poucas palavras quando se viam no orfanato, só sabia que ela também era órfã, que cresceu no orfanato e, por não ter para onde ir, continuou trabalhando lá. E, porque todo mundo comentava, sabia que ela era apaixonada pelo tonto do Seiya, que estava namorando Saori. Era isso que Mino queria dizer com “tralha do passado”.

Eram parecidos, afinal, a diferença é que o amor da Mino estava com outra, mas estava vivo. Já sua Esmeralda… Preferia ela viva com outro?, ele se perguntou. Suportaria isso?

– O Shun me disse que vai ser médico – Mino falou só para puxar assunto. – E você? O que vai fazer da vida agora que a guerra acabou?

– Eu não sei... – ele respondeu, ainda pensando em Esmeralda. – Ainda não pensei nisso.

“Eu só penso em voltar ao Inferno”, ele completou em pensamento. “Só penso numa forma de chegar lá outra vez e procurar minha Esmeralda.”

– Acho que não precisa ter pressa, não é mesmo? – ela disse, sorrindo. – Vocês podem se dar ao luxo de esperar agora.

– É, quero pensar nisso com calma, sabe?

– É melhor, assim você toma uma decisão da qual não vai se arrepender.

– É… – ele assentiu vagamente e o assunto morreu novamente.

Mino procurava algo para retomar a conversa quando Eiri a chamou para ir embora.

– Bom, nós temos horário para voltar – ela disse a Ikki. – É quase impossível sairmos as duas juntas, só deu para fazer isso hoje porque conseguimos uma pessoa para ficar um pouco lá com as crianças. A gente se vê por aí, Ikki.

– É, a gente se vê – ele disse, mas não tinha muita certeza disso.

Ficou um pouco mais sozinho, olhando os peixinhos, mas pensou que logo Shun viria saber o que ele estava fazendo, por isso entrou rapidamente e avisou ao irmão que ia andar por aí sozinho, enfatizando a última palavra para que Shun não se oferecesse para ir junto. Acendeu outro cigarro e saiu andando sem pensar muito aonde ia. 

 

\----------

 

Dias depois, Ikki chegou em casa usando uma jaqueta de couro preto e com um capacete na mão.

– Comprei uma moto – ele anunciou a Shun, que estudava na mesa da cozinha.

– Sério? Que legal! Você disse que estava com vontade de fazer isso, mas pensei que tinha deixado para lá. Fico feliz, irmão!

– É. Quero dar uns passeios por aí, arejar a cabeça… E não faça escândalo se eu der umas sumidas.

Shun deu uma risada sonora.

– Já faz bastante tempo que eu não faço “escândalo” – ele disse. – Até parece que eu não sei como você é, Ikki. Seu jantar está na geladeira, é só colocar no micro-ondas.

Ikki não disse nada, só pegou o pote com a comida, enfiou no micro-ondas e ligou o aparelho. Enquanto esquentava, foi ao banheiro. Voltou, pegou o pote com a comida, um  par de _hashis_ ,  uma lata de cerveja e sentou à mesa onde Shun estava. Começou a comer a refeição no pote mesmo.

– Você tem visto a Mino? – Shun perguntou.

– Não – ele respondeu seco. Imaginava aonde Shun queria chegar.

– Acho que ela ficou interessada em você.

– Besteira…

– Naquele dia, no jantar na casa de Shiryu, vocês ficaram conversando no laguinho...

– Ela gosta do retardado do Seiya e ele estava de chamego com a Saori. Por isso ela saiu e foi conversar comigo.

– Sim, eu sei, tem isso… mas pareceu que ela acha você interessante. Por que não tenta sair com ela? Vocês formariam um casal tão bonitinho. Ela é uma boa moça, tranquila, responsável. Vai, chama ela pra sair e vê se rola algo legal. De repente, dá certo...

– Não estou interessado – ele respondeu. – E pare com isso. Não preciso de ninguém.

– Você que precisa parar! – exasperou-se Shun. – A Esmeralda está morta!

– Não pra mim! – Ikki retorquiu irritado e largou a comida pela metade. Trancou-se no quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Shun decidiu continuar e foi atrás dele. Queria provocá-lo mesmo, fazê-lo pensar, fazê-lo reagir.

– Eu não vou ficar parado assistindo você se afundar! – Shun gritou em frente à porta trancada. – Você precisa superar a perda dela! Não estou dizendo para esquecê-la! Não é isso! Mas você tem que seguir adiante. Você acha que ela ia querer te ver desse jeito? Onde quer que ela esteja, deve estar vendo você se destruindo! Se não quer fazer isso por si mesmo, faça por ela.

– Você não sabe o que ela queria... – Ikki murmurou consigo, cansado demais para responder.

As palavras de Shun, entretanto, tiveram o efeito esperado. Ikki não dormiu bem, pensando no que Esmeralda gostaria que ele fizesse. Ela aprovaria se ele acabasse se envolvendo com outra mulher? O que ela pensaria das prostitutas que ele procurava eventualmente quando seu corpo pedia?

Não conseguiu imaginá-la com raiva. Ela não era egoísta... Shun tinha razão, ela ia querer que ele fosse feliz... Mas como, se ele só conseguia pensar em voltar para o inferno?

 

\-----

 

No dia seguinte, depois que Shun saiu de casa, Ikki resolveu fazer algo. Pegou o telefone e discou o número do orfanato.

– Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas. Com quem deseja falar?

Ikki reconheceu a voz de Mino do outro lado e hesitou. Ainda duvidava se era a coisa certa a fazer.

– Olá? Quem fala? – ela insistiu, diante do silêncio.

– Oi, Mino. É o Ikki.

– Ah, oi! – ela respondeu, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa. – Tudo bem?

– Tudo... Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de sair comigo...

– Hoje não vai dar – ela respondeu. – Mas minha folga é na sexta. Você pode?

– Claro. Na sexta. Pego você às cinco da tarde?

– Está bem! Eu vou esperar! Até lá, Ikki!

– Até... – ele disse, e desligou.

Preferia que ela pudesse ir agora, no calor do momento. Ainda faltavam três dias até a sexta e ele temia mudar de ideia até lá. Já começava a se arrepender de ter feito o convite e não se passaram nem dois minutos. Na sexta-feira o arrependimento seria completo, ele pensava.

Quando o dia do encontro chegou, ele pensou em mil desculpas para não ir. Não queria ver nem Mino, nem ninguém, e agradeceu por Shun ter aulas até tarde. No final, acabou resolvendo ir. De qualquer forma, achava que Mino descobriria que ele era uma companhia péssima e nunca mais ia querer vê-lo.

Pegou seu capacete e o reserva e seguiu para o orfanato. Parou em frente, ainda ponderando se devia mesmo levar isso adiante, mas Mino logo apareceu e ficou tarde demais para desistir.

Ela aproximou-se com um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo, em cima da moto, enfiado naquela jaqueta de couro. Achou que ele estava muito bonito sob a luz daquele pôr-do-sol.

Ele também achou que Mino estava bonita de calça jeans e com uma camiseta rosa. Tudo simples, mas ele gostava dessa simplicidade, da beleza pura e sem artifícios.

Ele entregou a ela o capacete e a garota subiu na moto animada. Estava achando muito empolgante passear de moto com um _bad boy,_ mesmo que, na verdade, ele fosse só um cara tentando lidar com uma tristeza profunda.

– Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou.

Ikki ainda não tinha pensado direito nisso, mas lembrou-se de ter passado por uma feirinha no caminho para o orfanato.

– Só vamos dar um passeio, comer alguma coisa, tudo bem?

– Certo! Pra mim está ótimo!

Seguiram direto para a feirinha onde havia comida, artesanato e um grupo de música folclórica que se apresentava no meio.

– Que bom que resolveu comprar a moto! – ela disse, enquanto andavam pelas barraquinhas escolhendo algo para comer. – É bom fazer algo que gosta.

– É… – ele assentiu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Queria fumar, mas não o fez para não incomodar Mino. Também queria se sentir confortável, mas não estava. A sensação de estar traindo Esmeralda era muito forte. Queria acreditar que ela estaria feliz com isso, com ele tentando retomar a vida, mas tudo em sua mente gritava “traição”.

Pararam numa barraquinha de _tayaki_ e compraram dois dos bolinhos em formato de peixe, recheados com doce de feijão.

– Hum! Está uma delícia! – Mino exclamou ao provar o seu.

– É... – Ikki respondeu. Não estava saboreando realmente o doce, apenas comia de forma automática, porque a situação continuava desconfortável demais para ele.

Caminharam um pouco mais, até que chegaram a um local ligeiramente afastado do movimento da feira. Mino parou de frente para ele e segurou uma das mãos do cavaleiro, fitando-o com atenção.

“O que ela está fazendo?”, ele se perguntou em pensamento. “Está esperando um beijo...”

Ikki resolveu embarcar na ideia, pois queria saber o que ia sentir, então encostou os lábios no dela e esperou. Como ela não recuou, ele aprofundou o beijo. Queria ter sentido algo, mas não sentiu nada... Era só um vazio enorme e amargo, um buraco negro dentro de si que ecoava novamente a palavra traição e começava a sugar sua existência para dentro dele.

Mino estava corada de vergonha, mas parecia feliz por ter o que ele imaginava que era seu primeiro beijo. E ele só queria sair correndo dali.

Caminharam mais um pouco, Ikki a todo tempo pensando em uma desculpa para ir embora, até que desistiu de procurar e disse apenas que precisava ir.

Mino concordou em encerrar o passeio e ele então a levou de volta ao orfanato. Ikki percebeu que ela esperava despedir-se com outro beijo, mas foi incapaz de fazê-lo e se foi com um aceno discreto.

 

Ainda saíram mais algumas vezes, por iniciativa dela, mas ele sempre voltava com a sensação de vazio devorando-o. Era sempre um grande esforço para ele. Não conseguia agir naturalmente, calculava cada passo, cada palavra, cada gesto. Gastava muita energia fingindo ser o que não era e ainda tinha que beijá-la... Estava cansado de tudo, mesmo assim cedeu mais uma vez e estava parado em frente ao orfanato, esperando Mino.

Devia ser bom, mas não era... Era puro sofrimento. Por que estava fazendo isso com ela e consigo mesmo?, ele se perguntava. Para se encaixar? Para agradar Shun? Para parecer uma pessoa normal? Nunca seria normal porque a dor que carregava era grande demais e pesava, curvava sua coluna, esmagava seus ossos, pressionava seu coração contra o peito. Porque a ferida da sua alma era constantemente cutucada pelo mundo e não podia sarar.

Mino apareceu na porta. Se aproximava alegremente mais uma vez, pronta mais um passeio com ele. Ela também estava tentando se livrar da sua dor, ele pensou. Ela também estava se enganando.

– Eu não posso mais, Mino – Ikki disse, quando ela chegou.

– Ikki... – ela murmurou tristemente, o sorriso se desfazendo.

– Sinto muito – ele pediu, e deu partida na moto – Eu não sou esse homem que você espera que eu seja.

– Podemos continuar tentando... – ela tentou argumentar.

– Eu não quero – ele disse, e recolocou o capacete.

Um pôr do sol alucinante coloria o horizonte de laranja e vermelho vivos. Parecia uma bola de fogo queimando o céu furiosamente e Ikki quis mergulhar nela. Acelerou a moto e partiu sem olhar para trás, para Mino, que chorava parada em frente ao orfanato.

Ele estava decidido. Não voltaria mais para casa. Pilotaria por aí sem rumo, por todas as estradas conhecidas e desconhecidas, até que não houvesse mais estradas no Japão. Se tivesse sorte, sofreria um acidente e morreria feliz, deixando de ser um fardo para si mesmo e para Shun. E as pessoas que encontrassem seu corpo estranhariam o sorriso na face morta dele. Não imaginariam que ele partiu sorrindo porque estava pronto para reencontrar sua Esmeralda no outro mundo. Era só procurar. Teria a eternidade para isso.

 

\-------------------------------

 

– Sr. Shun Amamiya? – uma voz desconhecida perguntou do outro lado da linha quando Shun atendeu o telefone de casa.

Pelo tom grave, Shun soube que era sobre Ikki, desaparecido havia quase três meses.

– Sim. Sou eu.

– Sinto muito informá-lo, senhor. Seu irmão sofreu um acidente de moto. Bateu de frente com um caminhão. Não houve o que fazer para salvá-lo... Lamento.

Shun engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Esperava uma notícia como essa desde que Ikki sumiu, embora torcesse para estar errado, para que algum dia Ikki telefonasse dizendo que encontrou alguém e estava feliz. Acreditava que desabaria num pranto incontrolável quando a notícia chegasse, mas na verdade não havia vontade de chorar. Ele só se sentia anestesiado e tudo ao seu redor parecia envolto em uma bruma densa.

– Vou providenciar tudo – respondeu dignamente quando o homem informou onde ele devia retirar o corpo.

Shun ficou alguns minutos sentado no sofá, pensando em quem avisaria primeiro, se Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga ou Mino. Acabou resolvendo não avisar a ninguém agora. Primeiro ia cuidar das coisas práticas, liberar o corpo, contratar uma funerária, e queria fazer isso sozinho. Precisava fazer sozinho.

Pegou a carteira com seus documentos e saiu.

– Talvez agora ele esteja feliz – murmurou, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Talvez já esteja com sua Esmeralda.  _Post tenebras lux._ Depois das trevas, a luz. Ou talvez não..

 


End file.
